Starscream's begining
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This Starscream's early years Pre transformers heroes. We will see Starscream grow up.
1. Chapter 1

Starscream's beginning chapter 1 the first day

I remember when I first found that autobot Starscream as sparkling. I always knew he'd return to his autobot roots. Even though I raised him to be a decepticon. How do I know this? You might ask. I raised him. My name is Back lasher.

It all started around 23 thousand years ago. And yes Starscream is an adult now with a wife and daughter. This all started before the minicons came to Cybertron. That means before we even came to earth.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. It all started like this I was walking near an autobot village when I came across wrecked up looking house. I decide to walk inside. Once inside I heard the crying of a distressed sparkling. I went into the room were the crying was coming from. And found the little one all alone. I kept waiting for his parents to come and chase me out but they never came. So I came to the conclusion that the little guy lost his parents. And I knew if he didn't get nourishment soon he would perish. So I picked him up and saw what his tag which was around his neck said. It said "Starscream" on it. So I took the little orphan to the medic of my village to get it check up to see what kind of damage had been done since it might of been alone for awhile.

"Let's find out the gender." The medic said. He removed the panel and looked. "It's a mech." He said "Now lets see how old he is." The medic said. The method of finding out a sparklings age is by checking the denta. Starscream kept on crying especially now that a stranger was feeling the inside of his mouth. "He is three months of age. Oh poor little guy looks like his mother had been nursing him so it will be hard for him to take to the bottle." He medic discovered the infant had been badly handed me a dropper to try to feed him. Starscream kept crying. "Come on little guy eat." I begged. But Starscream kept kicking and screaming and he made the dropper spill and all that was left was a single drop. I didn't know what else to do but hum. The minute Starscream heard my humming and he stopped the screaming and began to whimper. "Huh? All that just to hear a lullaby?" I said. Starscream cried again. So I went back to humming and I brought the dropper to his mouth again it was still open and put the last drop of energon in his mouth. Then Starscream licked his his lips. I guess now he realized his own hunger. He reached for the dropper and cried. "Sorry there is no more you made spill it." I said. But he kept on crying. _Give me that yummy stuff! It tastes like the stuff mommy gave me please! I'm very hungry! Please! NOW!_ Starscream thought. "Come on I know what to do." The medic was starving and he had to force energon into his body with a wire. Then he gave me a bottle and told me to take him to an orphanage. But I told him I would care for him because he trusts me."It might be hard to him to take to the bottle but you'll be surprised what a starving sparkling will do," He told I took the little one home with me after filling out the papers to make it official. He was still fast asleep I kept a crib in storage just encase I got married and had sparkling. So I set up the crib and put the little one in there. And I know the first couple of nights will be hard for him because his world has turned upside down. I knew I had to do everything in my power to nurse Starscream back to health. I threw a blanket over him and tucked around his sides. I sighed and told the little guy with out think "Pleasant dreams little guy." And stroked his little head. I felt sorry for little guy.

I lay down on my berth and before I knew it I was fast asleep. Then I was woken by a loud cry. I turned over and tried to drown out the noise. I could tell you the crying was getting louder. I got up to my feet and ran into the room where the crib was. I saw Starscream squirming and crying loudly. I picked him up. "What's wrong little guy?" I asked as I pressed him to my chest. I discovered he felt cold. I saw the blanket at the end of the crib. You knocked your blanket off in recharge no wonder you're so upset." I walked back and forth rocking him. "It's okay your alright." I cooed. He quieted to a whimper then his whimpering ceased. Then he stuck his thumb in his mouth "No, no not your thumb." I told him and tugged it out his mouth. When I did he began to cry then I pulled out pacifier and stuck in his mouth he began to suck on it and I saw his optics grow heavy. I grabbed another blanket which was thicker and warmer and I wrapped it around him. I began to hum and fell back to sleep. I felt relieved and placed back in the crib. _Are all sparklings this needy?_ I wondered as I went back to sleep.

After awhile there was more crying. I almost lost my temper that time. I sighed and picked myself up and walked to the room where Starscream was. Picked him. "What is it this time little guy?" I asked even though I knew he was too young to answer. I saw the pacifier in the crib. I figured he must of spit it out when he was going to cry. I stuck it back in his mouth. His crying stopped. I sighed from relief. Starscream sucked on it a couple of times then he whined and spat it out to cry again and this time even louder. I placed him over my shoulder to try to calm him down. He managed to get one of his arms free and reached over my shoulder and cried even louder. Then I looked over my shoulder and saw the bottle. "So that's what you want." I whispered. _I don't know if knows that is for his feeding? I wondered_. I walked over to get it and went over to the energon dispenser and set it on low grade and began to fill it up he was crying still and kept it up and reached for it. _That looks like the yummy stuff! Give it to me NOW!_ Starscream thought and cried even louder. _I want to be fed!_ Starscream thought and kept squirming and crying and continued to reach for the bottle."It's okay." I told him. Finally the bottle was filled. I screwed the lid on. I sat down and lowered the bottle to Starscream's mouth. _I don't know what that is but it has the yummy stuff in it!_ Starscream thought as he latched on and grabbed the bottle and began to suckle right away. He began to suck harder and faster wanting more and more. I pulled the bottle out his mouth with a bit of tug fight. "Slow down I don't want you to choke or get the hiccups." I told him all I got from him was a cry and his little hands reaching for the bottle. _Give it back!_ Starscream thought ."Fine." I told him and brought the bottle back to his mouth he went back to suckling. "You sure are a greedy little fella." I told him. I was surprised when he finished the whole thing. I knew Starscream needed to be burped. So I patted him on the back very gently then I heard a small "Burp." I brought him back to my chest and went back to sleep and I put him back in his crib.

"Oh for the love of the universe!" I said when Starscream began to cry again. "What's wrong?" I asked him after I picked him up. He calmed right down and went back to sleep I was confused and placed him back in his crib and he began to cry before I left the room. _Don't go! Come back I want you! Come back new daddy!_ Starscream thought. Then it hit me he just wanted to be held when he was sleeping. He was lonely. So I picked him up and sat in a chair. _I'm safe now and I don't want you to ever leave me,_ Starscream fell asleep and soon I was asleep too. Then my com link went off. "Hello?" I said. It was Death watch the leader of the decepticons at the time because the leader of decepticons now his son Megatron was just a youngling. He told me I was needed to train some new recruits. Then I told I have adopted a sparkling he needed looking after and last night was his first night with me he needed me. "Alright but be here the next day." Death watch told me. "Yes sir." I answered. I'll always look back o that first night fondly. The first night I took care of sparkling.


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream's beginning chapter 2 Problems

The next day wasn't that easy. Because of that first night. One of my neighbors came over to ask about all the crying they heard last night. "How am I going to sleep with that entire racket?" Then Starscream began to cry. I ran out of the room to see what he needed. My neighbor followed. I picked the little one and began to hush him. "Oh you adopted a sparkling." He said when saw me trying to calm Starscream down. "Yes." I told him. "What is his name?" He asked. "His name is Starscream." I told him. "Sounds like a good name and it fits he sure can scream." He said with a smile. He calmed right down. And went back to sleep. "I'll leave because the little guy needs his rest." After that my neighbor left.

That night wasn't as easy as the last night. Starscream just developed a taste for late night feeding. He cried for most of night. My spark felt sorry for the sparkling. He lost his mother and his father. His whole universe turned upside-down.

Starscream was crying loudly. "Come hush now, I don't like that as much as you do, but I have to go to work." I told him. He fell asleep and placed him in his crib. Then the sparkling sitter knocked on the door. "Hello I'm ready to care for the little guy." She told me. "He is in his room napping remember he has only been in this house for a short while since has been adopted so he is feeling a little uneasy." I told her. "Yes sir he is in good hands." She said with a smile.

It was late really late almost time for me to give Starscream his dinner. I made it to the house and the sparkling sitter wasn't pleased. "He wouldn't stop crying the whole time. And he wouldn't eat and you said he had a healthy appetite." She said sounding really worried. "I forgot to tell you he eats best when you hum to him." I said as she handed him over to me and he stopped crying. "Wow he seems to prefer you whenever I held him he cried. And he only stopped when I put him down. How about you take care of him from now on?" She told me as she started to leave. "But I have job!" I argued. "He needs you more than ever." She told me and left.

For the next couple of days Starscream rarely wanted to do anything he just wanted me to hold him mainly. And whenever I put him down he would cry. I didn't like one bit. I decided to have him assessed. The medic checked him out. "Hmm, wasted muscle cables and he is underweight it appears that Starscream had been alone longer than I had thought. Apparently his little body went into max starvation mode and took most of the strength from his muscles was taken out try to fuel him and most of the energy taken out must been use for cry and wriggling around apparently the low grade energon he is on right now doesn't have enough what he needs. Here this is a special powder for cases like this." He said handing it to me. I looked at it. "It has more filling calories lots of other things he needs and full of extra energy." He told me. "Are sure Starscream needs this?" I asked. "Yes so he can regain his health mix two spoonfuls of that in his formula every-time you feed him it should help him stay full a little longer." He told ,me. "But I still have a problem he just wants me to hold him 24/7 I'm worried." I said. "My brother is psychologist for sparklings and younglings he might know how to help him and find out about his excessive clingyness." The doctor told me. I arrived at his brothers place. "Place him on the table," He said. "I can't he'll cry if I do." I said. "I have to examine his processor." He told me. I placed him down Starscream quickly began to whimper and soon he began to cry reaching to me. Starting to feel the need to comfort him I made my way to pick him up. But the psychologist stopped me. Starscream's frightened cries got louder. "Okay let's see what happens when we leave room," He said. We went in the room with window of one way glass. Starscream's cries grew louder to point he was screaming. _Where are you new daddy? New daddy! I want you don't leave me!_ Starscream thought we walked back in. Starscream saw me and his screams quieted down to cries. I was given the okay to pick him up to see what he will do. Starscream calmed down right but suddenly his tiny little hands grabbed my armor and the grip grew tighter and tighter with each passing second until it practically hurt me his grip strong. I mean really strong! The psychologist took data from Starscream's little processor. "Hmm, he thinks you're his new dad and what he has is extreme separation anxiety and abandonment issues. Okay for sparkling his attention around the clock attention is what he needs he has to feel secure. So move his crib into your room and take him everywhere with you." He told me. "But I have work." I said. "You don't want him to be traumatized do you because he already went through some trauma be on his own for long time at such young age." He told me. "Okay," I said. Because I knew sending to an orphanage would probably traumatize him big time.

And that night I moved his crib to my room and he slept peacefully through the night. And I got a device so I can take him everywhere with me even a special sling that holds a sparkling close to an adult's mild so he can fell a constant sparkbeat.

I just hope that Starscream will grow up happy and healthy.


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream's beginning chapter 3 Meeting Megatron

Today is the first day brought Starscream to work with me. And I don't know if Death watch would like this. But I brought anyway he needed me.

"Morning Back lasher." Death watch and Back stabber told me. And who should be with them no other than Death watches heir Megatron (Optimus is around Megatron's age and is Sentinel prime's heir.) He is vibrant youngling. "Hello Death watch , Back stabber and little Megatron you've gotten so big." I said with smile. "Hello." Megatron replied. "Wow, a sparkling!" He said when he saw Starscream. And he made his way over to him. "So that is the sparkling you adopted?" Death watch asked. "Yep." I said worried he would be mad. "He is so cute what's his name?" Back stabber asked. "His name is Starscream." I told the two mighty decepticon warriors. "Megatron be quiet he's napping." I told the soon to be leader. "Okay." Megatron said with a gentle nodded. "He is sure taken by the sparkling." Back stabber said with surprise. "By the way why did you bring him to work with you?" The leader asked me. "Well I'll tell you." I told them.

After I finished the story both of them were in shock. "Oh the poor sparkling, and did you say he's an autobot sparkling?" Death watch asked. "Yes but he might make a fine decepticon." I told him. "But why didn't you take him to an orphanage?" Back stabber asked me with concern. "Because he only trusts me." I explained. "Oh," They said. Then Starscream woke up and began to chirp. "Hey he's awake, he's awake." Megatron squealed. "Yes son we can see that." His father told him. "I think he has potential. When I become leader he will be part of my troops and maybe even my second in command." Megatron said with a smile. "That is very good idea, but let the little guy grow up first." His uncle explained. "Okay, but why does Back lasher have him?" He asked. "The little guy is an orphan." His father told him. "Poor little guy he looks so happy." He said reaching out to the sparkling. I expected Starscream to scream and cry but he did something surprising he grabbed Megatron's finger and giggled.

"Hey he likes, he likes me!" Megatron squealed. "He sure does." I said feeling relieved. Then Starscream began to cry. "Uh oh, what did I do?" Megatron asked me. "OH nothing it is just time to feed him that's all." I explained. "So he's just hungry?" Megatron said. "Yep." I told him. "May I feed him?" He asked me. "Son don't ask that." His father scolded. "I don't know." I told him. "Please?" Megatron begged. "Oh, okay. But you must do it the way I tell you too okay?" I told him. And he nodded. I got out the bottle and handed it to Megatron and told him how to do it. Megatron nodded again and did it perfectly. "Good work." I told him. "I think my nephew is going to make a great father someday." Back stabber said beaming. "May I hold him?" He asked after Starscream burped.

I was really nervous. Could I allow the young heir to hold Starscream? So I nodded and showed him how to hold Starscream without causing him harm. Megatron nodded again. "Remember two hands and support his little head." I explained again. And I handed Starscream over to Megatron and he was doing good job holding him. I smiled at this. Then Starscream yawned. Then his dad said. "Looks like the little guy is getting sleepy we better let him have his nap." Death watch told his son. "Yes sir." Megatron answered and handed Starscream back to me. "Daddy?" Megatron asked. "Yes son?" His father answered. "Can I visit the sparkling sometime? Please?" He begged. "Of course son." His father said with a smile. And I think Starscream made himself a friend.

That was a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

Starscream's beginning chapter 4 big achievements

Today I was taking Starscream to the medic for a checkup. To make sure he was doing okay since I adopted him. The medic was quite pleased the saw that he was well feed, happy, healthy, clean, and well rested. Starscream received a clean bill of health and it was time for his injections. He did pretty well.

And another good thing is he is becoming less clingy and more energetic. I was pleased of how well I was raising Starscream. So I got him a toy for being so well behaved it was a small cybercat toy and he loved it. He grabbed it and curled up and fell asleep.

Then awhile later Megatron and his father and uncle came in. "Hello little guy." Megatron said when he saw the now wide wake and lively Starscream. Starscream giggled and bounced up and down. "Looks like he is very lively now." Death watch said with a smile. I took Starscream out of the crib and place him on the floor with Megatron. So while Megatron was watching Starscream I decided to talk to Death watch and Back stabber. While I was talking to the leader and his brother in-law Starscream learned how to crawl. "Look, look!" Megatron said to us pointing. I saw Starscream rocking back and forth on all fours the next thing I knew he was moving across the floor and made it all the way to me. "Wow, very impressive, you should be proud Back lasher." Death watch said smiling. "I am" I said picking Starscream and swirled him around. All of us began to laugh and I'm sure Starscream felt proud of his achievement.

But I know that this was just the start of his achievements.

For example four months later he learned how to feed himself with the bottle after I hand it to him. And his first sparth day was today and it was perfect living for a full year without his mom and dad was a big one. I was happy as happy could be. You know what? Ever since Starscream came into my life I haven't been so lonely he was giving me joy and I love him and I think the tiny sparkling loves me back even though he didn't have such a happy beginning I sure his life will take a turn for the better somehow. I know it I just know.

But I'm not finished. About two and half months later he learned how to stand and walk and it happened when Megatron and his family were visiting. First it was just a few steps from me to Death watch. From Back stabber to Megatron. And it seemed that Megatron and I were his favorite bots and I guess that Starscream could tell how Megatron felt about losing a parent as a sparkling. I guess sparklings and animals are able to sense things adults can't and are better listeners and listen more closely and under standers than we no one knows but them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 growing up and making new friends

Starscream was almost a vorn old. He knew how to walk and talk he is even now using a sippy cube instead of a bottle. Starscream was always watching me. He is even calling me daddy. Which accept.

Today Starscream turned 6 vorns old. He was ready to start going to the Decepticon training camp for younglings. Starscream stumbled. "Hey look at Starshriek!" One of the young seekers laughed. "My name is Starscream!" Starscream said. "What a loser!" The other youngling laughed. Then two other seeker younglings came flying over. They landed in front of Starscream. "Leave him alone!" The two new little seekers shouted. "you can't make us!" The other two said. Then a counselor came over. Starscream explained what happened. The counselor came over and took the two misbehaving seekers away for a talk. "Hey thanks I'm Starscream." Starscream said. "No problem I'm Thundercracker." The blue on said. "And I'm Skywarp." The black one said. The three of them became the closest of friends. So they decided to trine. ( a trine is a group of three seekers that are close friends close as siblings they like to hang out together one is chosen to lead the trine. They tend to stick together. Just like all siblings they fight if one chooses to go to the other side the rest of the trine will follow because a trine must stick together or they will feel empty).

10 vorns later. "The graduating class all of you will be assigned to your troops and serve under your commander so do as they say and you if you're lucky enough will join Megatron's troops today or sometime in the future. Alright we will start with the Decepticons going into Megatron's troop. Thundercracker," The teacher said. Thundercracker walked up. "Cyclonus,Demolisher, Skywarp." The teacher continued. They went up to. "And Starscream," Starscream went up there he was surprised that he was going to be in Megatron's unit!

They arrived at Megatron's base. "Okay lets see who will be my second in command." Megatron said. "Hey!" Terrordax said. "You are getting to old I'm moving you to the high console." Megatron said and the old second in command accepted it. "Okay see who can beat him." Megatron said and the fight started. Thundercracker, Skywarp and Cyclonus lost. But both Demolisher and Starscream won. "Okay you two fight one another and the winner will be my second in command." Megatron said. Demolisher went o the attack he hit Starscream with strong attacks but Demolisher was no match for Starscream when came to speed. Starscream won the fight. "Well done, what is your name seeker?" Megatron asked. "My name is Starscream! Sir!" Starscream said. Megatron must of forgot about seeing Starscream as a sparkling but he knew Starscream could be very useful as a soldier. "With that said you are my second in command, Demolisher?" Megatron said. "Yes sir!" Demolisher said. "Whenever Starscream might need help you help him if gets injured and needs to recover in few days you will be temporary second because that is what you are. Do I make clear?!" Megatron asked. "Yes sir!" Demolisher said.

8 vorns later. Starscream is back to his Autobot roots and his trine joined him. Now he has family and I knew he was something special. When I look at him I still see a little young and his trine playing their own special game of tag for seekers. But I know he is grow bot and I can't wait to see what else he can make of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 Autobot

Starscream is now on the Autobot side and about to go through the creed to join the troops.

Starscream was there standing in front of Optimus prime himself.

"Starscream repeat after me," Optimus said.

"Yes," Starscream said.

"I value peace," Optimus said.

"I value peace,"

"All sentient beings need peace," Optimus said.

"All sentient beings need peace,"

"I will fight for peace and harmony," Optimus said.

"I will fight for peace and harmony,"

"I promise to protect and value all life," Optimus said.

"I promise to protect and value all life,"

"For life is precious," Optimus said.

"For life is precious,"

"I am an Autobot soldier." Optimus said.

"I am an Autobot soldier." Starscream said finishing.

"The insignias," Optimus said.

And Red alert spray painted on the red Autobot symbols on Starscream's wings.

"Welcome to the Autobots Starscream." Optimus said holding out his hand.

"It feels good to be part of your troops commander," Starscream said shaking Optimus' hand.


End file.
